revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Addiction
Addiction is the 17th episode of Season 3 and is the 61st episode overall. Summary EMILY TURNS THE TABLES WHEN VICTORIA CRASHES CASINO NIGHT - Emily uses her newly single status to unravel a mystery from the past as Pascal attempts to make up for lost time with Victoria. Recap Victoria assures Pascal that she cannot be bought. This is after he sets it up so that a valuable painting is put on loan to her. Emily sets her sights on Pascal. It looks as though her attempt at getting close to him fails when he leaves her alone at a bar. In reality, Emily has simply changed tactics. She realizes Pascal is a gambling man. A plan is put forth to beat the man at his own game. Emily invites him to a Monte Carlo Night event for charity. She learns from Stevie that Conrad stole Victoria away from her latest prey. Daniel wants Charlotte to help him go after Emily’s friends. They agree that Jack is off limits. In other news, a competing magazine wants Margaux to be their new editor-in-chief in Rome. But all she really wants is Voulez and her current love. Jack doesn’t want to keep her from something that will make her happy though. Margaux breaks the news to Daniel, who tries to manipulate her by bringing up Jack’s relationship with Emily. His plan seems to be working. Margaux catches Jack and Emily in a tender moment. It was completely innocent, but it didn’t look that way to her. Emily pops down to the Caribbean to ask Aiden for some insight on Pascal. Actually, she just wanted to see him. She misses him. Too bad Aiden is still bitter about all that went down between them. Back in the States, Stevie lets Jack know that Conrad wasn’t always so terrible. She was drinking heavily back when they broke up. In the present day, Conrad is the one getting hammered. He was hit hard by the news that Stevie fathered a child with another man while they were married. The two of them have a nice, heartfelt chat. Casino Night is a rousing success. There’s a party crasher in Daniel. Emily returns one of the Grayson credit cards she still had in her possession. She used it to pay for the entire event first. Once she infuriates Daniel, Emily zeroes in on her target. Too bad another party crasher in Victoria has caught his eye. Nolan’s new roomie, Javier, creates a computer avatar of Charlotte to demonstrate a new program he’s developing. Nolan thinks it’s a genius idea. As for Javier, he uses the knowledge from the program to get to know Charlotte during Casino Night. She appreciates his honesty in telling her he’s an ex-con. Javier needs to scoot after a threat from Nolan, but not before giving Charlotte a passionate kiss. Margaux blackmails her father into giving her full control of Voulez. Jack isn’t thrilled to learn she had help from Daniel. The two of them get into a mini-argument, but it quickly subsides. In another part of the casino, Pascal sets up Emily and Victoria in a high-stakes poker game. Everyone is watching. Emily puts down Daniel’s engagement ring to cover her bet. She wins the match as well as a private meeting with Pascal. They speak of an alliance. Emily cuts the conversation short when she realizes something is amiss. Stevie lets Jack know that her chat with Conrad brought her back to a time when she struggled with her addiction. She pours herself a drink, but doesn’t take it. Jack sees this from afar. What he didn’t see earlier was Stevie giving the deed to Grayson Manor to her ex-husband. Conrad then gives it to Pascal who gives it to Victoria. A hotel meeting takes place. Pascal vows he will never betray Victoria again. The two of them share a passionate kiss. Emily lets Nolan know that Pascal was recording her on a camera. He was trying to get information. He has a partner. Emily suspects it is Victoria. She folded the winning hand at the poker table as part of a master plan. As for Emily’s plan to figure out the mysterious “TWM” initials linked to Pascal, she and Nolan have hit a dead end. Surprise visitor Aiden has a thought on that one. “TWM” stands for Trevor Warren Mathis, aka his father. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado *Morgan Fairchild as Teresa *Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal Co-Starring Cast *Kristin Carey as Sophie *Jesse P.Bernal as Dealer *Michael Rubenstone as Bartender Quotes :Daniel: Emily lied to our family. We're going to return the favor and go after her friends ---- :Pascal LeMarchal: You are tracking her :Victoria: I'm hunting her ---- :Nolan: Javier, my wannabe bestie, this is Emily. My...actual bestie ---- :Stevie Grayson: Another ex-Mrs. Grayson. I'd say welcome to the club, but I don't much care for the other member ---- :Pascal LeMarchal: Emily, I found you someone you can compete with Gallery Videos Revenge 3x17 Promo "Addiction" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x17 Sneak Peek 1 "Addiction" Charge It To Daniel (HD)|Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 3x17 1.jpg 3x17 2.jpg 3x17 3.jpg 3x17 4.jpg 3x17 5.jpg 3x17 6.jpg 3x17 7.jpg 3x17 8.jpg 3x17 9.jpg 3x17 10.jpg 3x17 11.jpg 3x17 12.jpg 3x17 13.jpg 3x17 14.jpg 3x17 15.jpg 3x17 16.jpg Trivia *This episode reveals the full name of Aiden's father: Trevor Warren Mathis *Cody Woods and Barnett O'Hara were cast as a young Conrad and young Pascal respectively, but their scenes were ultimately cut from the episode and were not part of the Season 3 deleted scenes. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes